Una saiyajin en Bellwood
by KarlaBloom
Summary: Julie la novia de Ben Tennyson es una sayajin perdida, sus padres adoptivos la han criado como su propia hija pero Frizzer la lleva a su nave diciendole que la necesita ella se niega a pesar de que sus amigos son puestos en riesgo. Al escapar de la nave de Frizer se dirije a entrenar con el vencedor de los juegos de Cell
1. Chapter 1

**Es un universo alterno donde Frizzer no fue asesinado por Trunks y logro revivir a sus lacayos y ahora tiene en mente dominar a un saiyajin completamente desconocida (Julie) y destruir a Goku y a sus amigos****usándola a ella, esta desconoce a que se refiere pero igual ella se alegrara al saber que no es tan inútil como ella cree aunque no tenga ni la mínima intención de ayudar a Frizzer**

**/ **

**CAPITULO 1**

**Cansada de la rutina **

Luego de vencer a Vilgax los cuatro jóvenes se la pasaban todos los días salvando al mundo de una amenaza diferente, aunque Julie no solía participar de todo esto muy seguido debido a sus largas prácticas de tenis, pero siempre se daba tiempo para estar con su novio Ben. Como siempre Ben la pasaba a buscar luego de sus prácticas de tenis. La joven sentía que no pertenecía a todo esto ella quería una vida diferente donde no siempre ella fuera la damisela en apuros esperando a su novio para que la salvara

-Vamos chip tenemos que esperar afuera-Dijo la joven de ojos oscuros esperando la rutina de siempre, que un archienemigo de Ben la raptara amenazándola

Tal y como ella ya lo había adivinado uno de los tantos enemigos del joven robo a su mascota y a ella la desmayo, como siempre se despertó atada de manos y pies, pero esta ves era un lagarto gigante con otros alienígenas uno verde y el otro rosa

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella sin siquiera mostrar miedo por que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar el joven de ojos verdes la iba salvar

-muy simple mi querida saiyajin necesito tus habilidades en mi ejercito, Oh y mi nombre es Frizzer- dijo el lagarto amablemente, aunque ella había quedado sorprendida porque él la había llamado saiyajin (aunque ella no sabia el significado de esa palabra) y tambien le sorprendió sus intenciones hacia ella

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendida la joven

-No, escuchaste… Oh, ya veo no sabes lo que es un saiyajin y no entiendes porque te necesito, mmm… te lo explicare pero me debes decir tu nombre-dijo el lagarto sin perder su tono amable, la joven Julie no sabia que responder pero esta vez no esperaría al ojiverde para salvarla

-m…mi nombre es Julieth Yamamoto y ¿a que te refieres con saiyajin?-dijo temerosa la joven a pesar de que tu tono demostraba miedo, ella lo único que sentía era una rabia que la destruía por dentro sabiendo que ella sola no podía escapar de Frizzer

-Los saiyajines son una especie casi extinta del planeta Vegita eran muy poderosos y solo quedan algunos así que decidí buscarlos y reclutarlos a mi ejercito y como veo mi querida Julieth tu tienes sangre saiyajin-Dijo Frizzer mientras ella seguía sin poder creer lo que había oído, y aun su pregunta mas grande era "¿Qué tenia que ver con los saiyajines o como sea que se llamen?"

En ese momento el joven de ojos oscuro tuvo una pequeña visión

*los llantos de un bebe eran incesantes –ya ha nacido nuestra hija y una fuerte saiyajin-dijo un hombre muy herido y la mujer que apenas respirada con su ultimo aliento dijo-córtale la cola, ella vivirá como los débiles habitantes de este planeta y ponla en la cesta con el nombre Julieth-el hombre que apenas respiraba lo hizo y luego desfalleció junto a su mujer*

Ella no podía creer lo que había visto pero tomando fuerzas dijo

-No se porque me tienes aquí pero de algo estoy segura no tengo nada que ver con esto y mi novio vendrá a rescatarme- el lagarto sorprendido al ver que la joven con toda la fuerza que tenia estaba esperando la llegada de un humano

-La nave ha sido atacada por una anodita, un osmociano y una especie desconocida- dijo uno de los ayudantes

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede joven saiyajin?-dijo el lagarto perdiendo un poco de su paciencia

-si no mis amigos Gwen y Kevin y la especie desconocida debe ser uno de los alienígenas de Ben-dijo sabiendo que la rutina se iba a repetir como las otras veces

-¿Qué ordena amo Frizzer?-dijo el alienígena

-Antes de responderte Dodoria, le preguntare a la joven si quiere unirse a mi ejercito por las buenas-dijo el lagarto tomando de nuevo su tono amable

-Seguro nos servirá para conquistar la Tierra, ella vencerá con facilidad a Goku- dijo el hombre rosado con una sonrisa perversa

-no, no me uniré a su ejercito, mi novio te vencerá lagarto y todo volverá a ser normal-dijo la joven llorando de rabia al saber que no podía hacer nada

-Dodoria trae a los invitados por la fuerza, creo que hay que usar otros medios con la joven-dijo el lagarto mirando la pantalla de la nave

-Tennyson, no te parece raro que aun no nos atacaron-dijo el osmociano de ojos oscuros

Antes de que Ben respondiera Dodoria los ataco por la espalda desmayándolos

**El primer capitulo esta editado y terminado este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros juzgando, solo tenía en mente hacer especial a Julie, y no dejarla como la huma que depende de alguien para sobrevivir a los villanos. El próximo capitulo será en la Corp. Capsule **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**El poderoso Gohan **

La joven vio como sus amigos eran aprisionados a su lado, cada vez ella se sentía aun peor no podía revelarse porque Frizzer solo le dio una opción era destruir al tal Goku.

-Creo que ahora cambiaras de opinión ¿no es así?- dijo el lagarto con el tono amable que solía usar ella empezaba a repudiar a ese lagarto que decía que ella era una saiyajin pero a ese momento solo quería ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el ojiverde mirando a su novia en las mismas condiciones que el

-no lo se Ben y lamento que te hagan esto yo lo lamento es mi culpa- dijo la joven asiática llorando

-No, es cierto Julie seguramente es uno de los villanos que intenta destruirme-Dijo el joven intentando parar las lagrimas a la joven de ojos oscuros

-Esta vez no es así, yo busco a Julieth la poderosa saiyajin que nació y se crio en la tierra, o en otras palabras quiero que tu novia trabaje para mi-dijo Frizzer con una sonrisa enorme, cada ves la joven odiaba mas y mas a ese lagarto que pensaba hacer daño a sus amigos.

Ya no soportaba seguir siendo la damisela en apuros así concentro su odio a ese lagarto emitiendo una luz blanca, mientras ella sentía que sus fuerza aumentaban el joven ojiverde estaba impactado por lo que veía, Frizzer junto energía en sus manos y se la lanzo a la joven que aun no despertaba.

-¡aahhhhh! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO LAGARTO!-dijo la joven soltándose de las cadenas y perdiendo el control golpeando los muros de la nave hasta hacer un hueco, luego con una fuerza incomparable soltó a sus amigos tomándolos para luego salir volando y aterrizar en una montaña llena de dinosaurios, la joven de ojos oscuros no logro controlar su poder y empezó a destruir todos los arboles

En Corp. Capsule

Como siempre Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la "cámara de gravedad" mientras Bulma estaba cocinando, de repente el hombre de cabello alborotado sintió un ki enorme en las montañas Paoz, así que salió hecho una furia de su cámara y fue a buscar a su pequeño hijo de tan solo seis años

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la mujer de cabellos azules, estos tipos de preguntas ponían histérico al del cabello alborotado

-¿Dónde esta Trunks?-pregunto el sin haber respondido a lo que le había dicho su mujer

-dije ¿A dónde vas?- volvió a decir la mujer dejando de lado la cocina

-hay un ki enorme en las montañas y necesito llevar a Trunks a investigar- dijo con una vena en la frente, la mujer lo miro extrañada y que ella consideraba que podía ser uno de los hijos de Goku

-Solo deben ser Gohan o incluso Goten- dijo Bulma tranquila

-¡CREES QUE YO ME PREOCUPARIA SI SOLO FUERAN LOS MOCOSOS DE KAKAROTTO!- Dijo enfurecido, Bulma vivía soportando los gritos de él, pero esta vez no tenia ganas de discutir y solo señalo la habitación del pequeño

En las montañas Paoz

Gohan y Goten sienten el enorme ki y salen volando hacia donde este se encontraba y al llegar se encontraron con una chica que estaba destruyendo todos los arboles y tres jóvenes heridos en el piso, en eso llegan Vegeta y Trunks que se quedaron con la misma cara de asombro. Luego de verlos Julie bajo lentamente poniéndose enfrente de los tres jóvenes que empezaban a reaccionar, al tener suficiente fuerza Julie cayó al piso largándose a llorar. Gohan se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía su edad pero aun tenia miedo de acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la joven ojiverde

-Tennyson, ¿bien?- dijo Kevin ayudándolo a levantarse, los guerreros habían quedado sorprendidos al ver a la joven llorando y a los otros que no tenían la menor idea de lo que la joven acababa de hacer

-¿Están todos bien?- dijo Gwen tomando fuerzas, Ben había recordó lo que paso en la nave y corrió a abrazar a Julie, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo sus lagrimas y acariciando su cabello

-Ya paso, tranquila solo estas histérica no fue tu culpa-Dijo el joven sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la joven, ella no podía dejar de llorar pensando una cosa*¿Qué soy?*

Gohan intenta acercarse a ellos pero Ben de antepone a Julie activando su reloj, Gohan no entendió muy bien a que se había con el reloj y luego vio al otro joven absorbiendo la tierra y colocándose al lado del ojiverde, después la chica empieza a emanar una luz rosa en su mano

-No te acerque a ella- dijo el ojiverde con un tono amenazador, Gohan se dio cuenta la forma extraña del reloj y lo raros que eran ellos, así que se transformo en súper saiyajin seguido del resto todos quisieron enfrentarse pero apareció Paradox y detuvo una batalla que seria un desastre

-deténganse en este momento-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Julie, ella lo vio acercarse y estaba casi segura que usaría la palabra saiyajin describiéndola a ella

-Joven Julie admiro la gran fuerza que has utilizado para escapar de Frizzer y ni siquiera yo sabia que eras una saiyajin- dijo Paradox, mientras los guerreros se habían quedado impactados por como ese hombre apareció de la nada y hablo de que esos jóvenes escaparon de la nave de Frizzer y la chica era una saiyajin

-¡¿Quién eres?!-dijo Vegeta enfurecido por todo lo que había pasado

-Mi nombre es Paradox y soy un viajero del tiempo y espacio, Vegeta- Vegeta quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta de este y lanzo un clásico-hmp-

Mientras ellos discutían el alienígena verde bajo dirigiendo la mirada a Julie

-¡Zarbon!-grito Vegeta sorprendido

-Si, Vegeta soy yo, pero no vengo a cobrar venganza, vengo por la chica- dijo tomándola del brazo Gohan se había dado cuenta de eso y se coloco detrás de Zarbon golpeándolo por la espalda y tomando a la chica

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Paradox observando su reloj, Gohan entrego a Julie en las manos de Ben

Zarbon se levanto queriendo dar un puñetazo a Gohan pero este en cambio esquivo preparando un kame-hame-ha

-¡KAME!- Zarbon no entendía como el juntaba energía en sus manos

-¡HAME!-Zarbon solo se reía al ver eso

-¡HAAA!-DIJO Gohan lanzando su ataque el cual desintegro por completo a Zarbon

-Vi lo que hiciste Julie y quiero entrenarte- dijo el joven a la chica de ojos oscuros

-¿entrenarme?- dijo Julie llenando sus ojos de alegría, al cambio de Ben que empezaba a sentir celos por Gohan

-Si eres una saiyajin y no quiero dejarte en manos de Frizzer-dijo con la risa originaria de los Son, Ben aun desconfiaba pero no podía decir nada si Julie decía que si

-esta bien- dijo Julie con alegría

Los tres jóvenes y los guerreros Z fueron con destino a la casa de Milk donde se encontraba Bulma, ella y Milk estaban charlando como de costumbre hasta que vieron a los tres jóvenes acompañando a su esposo, y a sus hijos

-Hasta que se dignan a llegar, ¿Quién eres tu pequeña?- dijo la mujer de cabello azul mirando a su esposo furiosa y a la joven con cariño, Julie ante todo lo que había pasado empezó a comprender que era lo que sucedía y a sentirse mejor con ella misma aunque estaba preocupada por su mascota, pero tartamudeando dijo

-Yo… s-soy Julie- dijo antes de ocultarse de Ben quien no sacaba la mirada de la joven por que el se encontraba tan asustado como ella, así que en un tono protector dijo

-No, sé que quieran ni quienes sean pero no les conviene lastimar a Julie- los presentes se habían sorprendido ante las palabras de Ben

-Niño, no estas en condiciones para decir algo en tono autoritario lo único que importa aquí ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Vegeta cruzado de brazos y con una mirada de disgusto había el joven ojiverde

-Yo soy Ben Tennyson, ella es mi prima Gwen, él es mi amigo Kevin y ella es mi novia Julie, y estamos aquí porque mi novia fue raptada por un lagarto gigante llamado Frizzer ¡quien dijo que mi novia es una SAIYAJIN O no sé que!- dijo el joven héroe desesperado, Vegeta quedo impactado ante el atrevimiento del joven

**Fin del segundo capitulo ya editado y subido dije este capitulo seria en la Corp. Capsule pero no tenia ideas de como lo haría así que lo hice así, den reviews y díganme mis errores soy nueva**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO**** 3**

**Descubriendo las raíces**

Julie aún no se recuperaba por lo sucedido, pero Ben solo deseaba protegerla, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo porque él tenía miedo, miedo de todos los presentes, él estaba acostumbrado a esto pero siempre lo buscaban a él o si tomaban a Julie era por una venganza pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba pasando, ella podía dar marcha atrás, ahora debía ser lo que era sin siquiera pensar en retroceder, ella lo veía en una buena forma ya que por fin se podría defender ya que Gohan le había dicho que la iba a entrenar. Pero los jóvenes y los guerreros compartían una preocupación: Freezer

-Ya dijimos, quienes somos ahora ustedes nos dirán ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Qué saben de Freezer?-dijo el joven ojiverde, protegiendo a Julie, Gohan miraba a la chica de cabellos negros muy sorprendido por lo de hace un momento pero Vegeta miraba indignado por la actitud de Ben así que el tomo la palabra y dijo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ! ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES!-los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Vegeta, pero Kevin quien se había quedado en silencio por un largo rato, se empezaba a reír de lo que Vegeta estaba diciendo

-Veamos… saiyajines… eso me suena familiar… ¡Claro la raza saiyajin!- dijo Kevin recordando lo que el sabia sobre los saiyajines y el planeta Vegita, Vegeta miro sorprendido a Kevin, pero antes de decir algo Gohan se acercó a ellos

-perdonen, pero bueno los presentare… yo soy Gohan, el pequeño es mi hermano Goten y su amigo Trunks, luego están Bulma y Milk y el gritón es vegeta-dijo Gohan con una enorme sonrisa, eso empezó a inspirar confianza a Julie

-Gohan, como es que soy una saiyajin, Freezer dijo que los saiyajines eran una especie alienígena, pero mis padres son humanos-dijo Julie intentando comprender aun lo que estaba pasando, Gohan la miro sorprendido, ya que ni el sabia la respuesta entontes intento evadirla

-Bueno…este yo… te debía entrenar, luego conoceremos tu secreto jeje-dijo nervioso Gohan, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, cosa que a ben lo puso más celoso aun, bueno si es que podía estar más celoso

-Pues ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar? Y empezamos el entrenamiento, Julie-dijo Gohan sin notar la cara que traía Ben, Julie solo volvió asentir

Gohan camino hacia la puerta seguida por Julie, Ben, Gwen y Kevin siguieron a Julie

-Bueno, para llegar más rápido debemos ir volando pero ¿Quién de ustedes sabe volar?-dijo ingenuo el hijo mayor de Goku, Ben levanto la mano y luego activo su reloj para convertirse en jet rey

-Bueno, aquí Tennyson es el único que sabe volar-dijo Kevin resinado volviendo hacia atrás, Gohan se rasco la cabeza intentando idear un plan para poder llevarlos a todos

-Los acompañamos-dijeron los pequeños a unísono saliendo de la casa

-muy bien, entonces uno que lleve a Gwen y el otro a Kevin o a…- antes de terminar la frase aterrizo una nave y de ella bajo Freezer escoltado por varios alienígenas

-Freezer-dijo Gohan viéndolo sorprendido, Freezer solo se limitó a reír viendo la escena

-Perdón, pero aquí yo seré el único que entrenara a la joven –Freezer ironizo una amabilidad y luego hizo una seña a unos de esos alienígenas, para que atrapara a la joven pero Ben se interpuso ante ella lanzando un rayo hacia el alienígena, este no le afecto en nada así que Kevin lo empezó a atacar, Freezer mando a mas alienígenas, pero uno se escabullo raptando a Julie, al ver esto Freezer dio la orden para que se detuvieran y subieran a la nave, todos obedecieron y luego la nave despego al instante.

Gohan quedo extrañado, al ver la retirada de Freezer pero luego se dio cuenta de que Julie no estaba, así que la empezó a buscar por su ki pero no la encontró

-Freezer se ha llevado a Julie-dijo desesperado el joven, Ben sin decir nada salió volando buscando rastros de la nave de Freezer

Ben logro divisar la nave que iba a toda velocidad, la siguió hasta lograr subirse, abrió una compuerta e ingreso a la nave. Dentro se decidió por transformar en otro alienígena ya que lo habían visto con jet rey y si usaba otro fingiría pertenecer al ejército de Freezer

Mientras Gohan intentaba captar el ki de Julie, hasta que por fin lo encontró pero ya era tarde, ella ya estaba en el espacio, el bajo la cabeza y se los explico, pero a Gwen se le ocurrió una gran idea

-Dime, Gohan… puedes enseñarme a detectar las energías, por que como no tengo nada de Julie y si aprendo eso podre tele transpórtanos a donde ella esta-Gohan sonrió al escuchar la idea de Gwen

-Claro-Gohan, le mostraba exactamente cómo manejar el ki a Gwen ya que era la única forma de llegar a la nave de Freezer

Ben se transformó en frio aunque seguía ocultándose por miedo a que lo reconocieran por el omnitrix, Julie estaba siendo escoltada por el mismo Freezer a su celda

-Aquí es, aquí te quedaras hasta que aceptes trabajar con nosotros-dijo Freezer empujándola dentro de la celda, Julie no dijo nada, pero aun así se le notaba que tenía mucho miedo

Julie vio como un alienígeno gordo apretaba un botón y aparecía el campo que la retenía dentro de ese lugar ella cerro sus ojos y allí vio la imagen de una bella mujer de cabellos y ojos negros, vio que esa mujer era la misma que había visto cuando escapo, pero no está el hombre, ella estaba sola. Luego se vio a ella misma y el espacio empezó a tomar forma de un enorme salón donde había una especie de maquina

-Julie veo que has crecido-dijo la mujer viendo a Julie

-¿Quién eres?-respondió secamente la joven de ojos oscuros

-yo soy Karot y soy tu madre querida Julie-ella le respondió con un tono maternal

-¿mi madre?-dijo muy intrigada Julie, porque ella sabía que eso podía ser cierto ya que en muchos aspectos era parecida

- sí, yo soy tu madre y el que viste anteriormente era tu padre Bort, él y yo éramos guerreros de clase alta en Vegita, pero nunca confiamos en Freezer entonces años antes de que Freezer destruyera Vegita, tu padre y yo nos casamos, y luego escapamos de Vegita y llegamos a la tierra allí pasamos varios años, hasta que nos enteramos de que Freezer había destruido Vegita, así fue como comprobamos nuestras sospechas y luego el tiempo siguió prosiguiendo hasta que te tuve, pero en ese momento Zarbon nos ataco y nos hirió de gravedad, pero cuando el ataco te ocultamos y cuando se fue ordene a tu padre que te cortara la cola y dejara una nota con un nombre terrestre, luego desfallecimos en el suelo pero mi alma logro ver como un humano te tomaba e inmediato usaba su teléfono. Eso significa que eres la última saiyajin de sangre pura-Karot tomo de la mano a Julie y luego beso su frente, Julie la abrazo y comenzó a llorar la mujer solo le acariciaba su cabello dejando que Julie llorara y luego entre sollozos se escuchó una palabra –mamá-

Julie se despertó y vio que seguía en la nave de Freezer y luego sintió una corriente muy poderosa de energía en su interior así que la concentro en sus manos, luego salió una esfera de energía que destruyo el campo de energía, ella empezó a correr con una gran velocidad destruyendo con bolas de energía a cada guardia de Freezer.

**Tercer capítulo terminado y editado **

**Gracias por los reviews, pero debo aclarar un detalle: aun no estoy segura de poner una relación romántica entre Gohan y Julie así que ustedes deciden si lo hago o no y luego veré que hago**

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
